


Replacement

by Galadriel_Cirdan



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 707 | Choi Luciel's Real Name, After Ending Spoilers (Mystic Messenger), Angst, Bad Ending, Choi Saeran After Ending (Mystic Messenger), F/M, Smut, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:08:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29054913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel_Cirdan/pseuds/Galadriel_Cirdan
Summary: (Takes place after the day 4 bad ending of Saeran's after ending.)After Saeran sacrifices himself so MC and Seven can live on without him, MC seeks out comfort from Seven to fill the void that Saeran left behind. After 4 months Seven finds something that may lead to Saeran.Update: I plan to rewrite the ending because I rushed it originally because I wanted to finish it in one sitting, but I hate how it came out.
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character, 707 | Choi Luciel/Reader, Choi Saeran/Main Character, Choi Saeran/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Replacement

He knew it meant nothing, he knew he was just a replacement, he knew you could never love him like you did his brother, he knew but he didn’t care. You would always love his twin over him. He knew if Saeran walked through that door, you would leave his side for good. The part of him that longed for his brother back was slowly replaced with the desire to monopolize you for himself, to never let go of the sleeping girl in his arms. 

He could vividly remember the first time you called out to Saeran in your sleep, that was the moment he realised he would never be the only man in your heart. He was partly to blame, the night where you ran away with Vanderwood to save him. When he came to after being injected, you rushed him out the window with no explanation. You told him Saeran would meet you later with pain in your voice, you told him everything would be okay. It wasn’t until you finally got to the secure location that you broke, tears pouring down your face as you held onto him. 

“S-Saeyoung, I’m so sorry.” you sobbed, “I-I couldn’t save him.” You cried harder into his shirt. “It’s all my fault.” Saeyoung knew what that meant, it meant Saeran had sacrificed himself for both of you to live. It meant he would never see his twin again. 

“You lied to me, you said everything would be okay.” You could hear the pain in his voice as your small hands gripped his shirt. His face showed no emotion as he learned the truth. When you finally pulled back he gripped your shoulders finally letting his facade fall. “How could you!?” He screamed in your face, tears pouring down his eyes. “He could have been happy with you! Why didn’t you let it be me!?” He cried his head dropping onto your shoulder. “How could you?” His voice dissolved to nothing as the realisation set in. 

“I loved him so much, he wouldn’t let you sacrifice yourself. He planned everything without me, I didn’t have a say. I just had to follow the plan or else everything would go to waste.” You explained through the tears. “We can’t stay here long, we need to get back to C&R. Saeran left you everything you need to hack into the agency and take them down, including your father.” You managed to get out. 

You wanted to scream, to run away, find Saeran and save him but you knew it was no use, you knew there was work to be done if you ever wanted to have a peaceful life. You pulled yourself together the best you could before placing your hands on both sides of Saeyoung’s face. “We can’t let his sacrifice be in vain.” You wiped his tears, “Right now, everyone needs you more than anything.” You placed a small kiss on his forehead. “I’m here for you now.” It wasn’t the same, he wasn’t Saeran, he never would be. You knew that but some part of you hoped that maybe just maybe Saeyoung could fill that void. 

Saeyoung pulled himself together looking over to Vanderwood, “Let’s go.” Vanderwood nodded to the man as everyone climbed into his car Saeyoung sat in the back with you as you drove to C&R. You laid your head on Saeyoung’s shoulder, you wanted to be held, you wanted to not feel alone, you wanted to stop hurting. You felt his arm wrap around you that feeling alone made tears begin to pour from your eyes again. 

When you finally arrived at C&R everyone was already there and you knew it was time to get to work. Zen immediately came to your side to comfort you as Saeyoung joined the team of Jumin’s hackers to finish Saeran’s work. 

As everything was finishing up Saeyoung got ready to make a public broadcast of everything that had happened in the last week. You felt Jumin place a hand on your shoulder, it was odd for him to show such emotion, “I lost my life long friend, I can’t begin to fathom what you and Saeyoung are going through.” His voice was the same monotone way of speaking but you could tell he was hurting as Saeyoung stepped in front of the media.

“Today I am here to finally tell the truth. The last time you saw me I was fighting for my life, I made a broadcast with a gun held to my head literally and figuratively. I told you I lied about everything, I told you I was seeking the attention of a man I believed to be my father. That was not true. He teamed up with a hacking agency I worked for as an attempt to escape his view, I was eleven when I joined the agency, I believed it was my only escape from my fathers eyes. I believed it was the only way to protect my twin brother Saeran. Saeran sacrificed himself to save me and his significant other.” Saeyoung began to tear up. “I’m sure you have all seen the information released on the agency and my father. This is the truth, I will no longer be silenced and manipulated, my brother did not sacrifice himself so I could go back into hiding. I will tell my truth and there will be justice. I was kidnapped by my father and the agency while they paid off law enforcement. I will not allow Saeran’s death to be in vain.” He finished stepping off the stage as the media bombarded him with questions. You enveloped him in your arms as tears uncontrollably poured from his eyes. He finally felt like he could grieve but you knew the work wasn’t done.

It was a week after the press conference that you asked, begged Saeyoung to hold you for the first time. He knew it was wrong, he knew he was nothing but a replacement for Saeran and yet he agreed. He wanted you to love him like you loved Saeran, He wanted to feel anything but the emptiness that Saeran left behind. He knew you felt the same. It was a night of passion and one of tears. He held you when you cried from guilt and anger. 

“I’m a terrible person.” You sobbed, “How could I do that to him.” You cried harder, your bare chest pressed against Saeyoung. “I feel like I cheated on him.” You could feel your tears hit Saeyoung’s shoulder. “How could I be so cruel, how could I sleep with his brother, how dare I enjoy it.” Your voice slowly dissipated to a quiet sob as you mumbled into Saeyoung’s neck. 

Saeyoung pulled away from you holding your chin to make you look at him. “Use me if you have to, I’ll be his replacement, I just can’t lose you too.” Saeyoung felt tears fall from his eyes as he connected his lips with yours. “Please don’t leave me.” He spoke into the kiss.

You pulled away “I won’t.” You pulled him back into the kiss feeling your tears mix as your cheeks pressed together afraid if he let go you would disappear out of his arms. You felt like putty in his arms, you could feel yourself falling apart, you wanted nothing more than for him to be Saeran and you both knew it. 

Saeyoung was taller, more muscular than Saeran and yet they shared the same face even if Saeran had changed his hair and eye color they were still identical. Saeyoung touches were more straightforward whereas Saeran was always so delicate, almost like he was afraid of hurting you, Saeyoung held you like it was the last time he ever would Saeran held you like it was the first time everytime. Saeyoung would never be Saeran and deep down you knew that but you couldn’t lose the only thing you had left of him. You knew it was wrong to be with him only for the fact that he was Saeran’s brother but you told yourself you could learn to love him, you could learn to love Saeyoung for him not who he looks like. The worst part is he didn’t mind that he was the replacement, he loves you even if you only see him for his brother. 

A month passed and the search for Saeran began to slow to a stop by the second month they gave up but Saeyoung didn’t, you lived in his bunker with him and he spent most his time at the computer searching for a trace of Saeran of anything that would give him an idea of his location. 

Three months became four and the search began to feel futile. “Saeyoung, baby come to bed.” You placed your hand on his shoulder as he pushed his glasses up his face. It was 3 AM he had been at it for 12 hours straight only having left to occasionally use the bathroom. You could see the exhaustion in his eyes as he turned his chair to face you wrapping his arms around your waist.

“If I find him you’ll leave wont you.” He said it as more of a statement than a question. When the two of you had gotten together you presumed him to be dead, neither one of you had any thought that he might be alive. 

“Did you find something?” You asked him. 

“No I haven’t.” He said burying his face into your stomach. “I feel so empty without him, but I can’t shake this feeling that he’s out there somewhere.” He finally explained. “If he were to somehow walk through that door right now you’d leave wouldn’t you.”

“I… I don’t know. If I’m being honest with myself I love you both so much. Without him I feel incomplete but without you I’d feel just as empty.” You said quietly as Saeyoung pulled his face away from you. He knew you only loved him because he looked like Saeran, He knew the truth even if you wouldn’t say it but it gave him some comfort knowing you at least believed you loved him, even if he knew it wasn’t true. 

“Actually,” You started. “There is something that might help.” You told him. “I have the map he sent me the night we saved you. I-I don’t know if it will help but-” Saeyoung cut you off.

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner!” He exclaimed, grabbing your phone to find the satellite images of the location at the time.

“Baby, anything you can find tonight you can find in the morning.” You whispered into his ear. He chewed the inside of his cheek.

“But this could lead to Saeran.” He explained before you turned his chair back to you. 

“Whatever you would find tonight can wait till tomorrow.” You started before climbing onto his lap. “Besides I missed my boyfriend all day.” You connected your lips to his. He knew he could find Saeran with this, whether he was going to find a living person or his brother’s body he would finally have an answer to the question that has plagued him. 

He kissed you back knowing it may be the last time he’ll be able to do that. He pulled your waist closer to him deepening the kiss between the two of you, your hair fell like a curtain around his head as you ground your hips against his. “I thought you wanted to go to bed?” He chuckled holding you in his arms as he stood carrying you out of his office. “As much as I’d love to take you on this desk, my princess deserves to be pampered.” He led you into your shared room before connecting your lips again as he laid you on the bed climbing onto you. 

Saeyoung’s hands found their way under your sweater slowly pulling it over your head before connecting your lips again. “You… Are… So… Beautiful.” He spoke between kisses, his hands finding their way back to your breasts, his thumb running over your already hard nipple. He trailed down leaving small kisses making sure not to leave marks as a just in case. He bit down gently as his mouth made its way past your breasts taking one of the small nubs into his mouth and tweaking the other between his fingers. Your small whimpers developed into moans as you felt his hand make its way between your legs and under your skirt. “You’re already so wet for me baby? I’ve barely even touched you.” He let out a small chuckled before sliding your panties down your thighs and rubbing his thumb gently against your clit. Watching you whimper in need. 

“S-Saeyoung… Please I need you.” You moaned as he gently inserted a finger in your wet entrance. 

He leaned down to your ear “I want to taste you first.” He whispered before making his way between your legs and placing his face between your thighs. He pulled his finger out leaving you whimpering and wanting more. You could feel his warm breath on your abandoned pussy. “I wanted you to beg baby, beg for me to eat you out.” He said before blowing a gentle breeze onto your clit. 

You whimpered feeling your body shiver yet drip with anticipation, you couldn’t take it anymore. You swallowed your pride, your face turning a bright pink before you opened your mouth. “Please Saeyoung, I need to feel you, I need to feel your tongue on my wet pussy, I need you to make me cum” you cried out.

“Good girl.” You could feel the smirk in his voice as he stuck his tongue out to lap up your juices, you felt an immediate feeling of relief at the much needed touch. You could feel his tongue sliding past your labia and then around your clit. His tongue made its way down to your hole gently sliding in, his thumb making its way back to your clit making you cry out. There was something different about him today, more caring, not that he wasn’t before, but something felt different he acted as if he might never get to taste you again, never get to feel you again. He acted as if today was the last time he’d ever feel you. He could feel himself strain against his pants as he lapped up your juices with his tongue.

You could feel yourself getting closer, your skirt now having risen up to your waste bunching together as the cold air blew against your bare breasts. Saeyoung was still fully clothed as he ate you out. “Baby, please.” You begged, “I’m so close, I wanna cum with you.” You cried your hand burying in his hair gently pulling himself away from your heat. You felt yourself slowly come down as Saeyoung’s mouth left you. “Let me take care of you too.” You told him sitting up onto your knees so you were eye level with him. 

You slowly removed Saeyoung’s shirt pulling it over his head, his cross necklace falling onto his bare chest. You ran your hands down his chest before finding the button to his already tight jeans. “You’re so hard for me baby.” You moaned slowly pulling the zipper down as he assisted in sliding his pants down the rest of the way and tossing them off the bed along with his boxers. 

You bit your lip as you leaned down taking Saeyoung's hard cock into your hand. “You’re so perfect.” You moaned leaning down, taking the head in your mouth. Your tongue ran across the head tasting the salty liquid as it dripped from the head. You could hear Saeyoung letting out heavy breaths and small moans as everytime your tongue moved against him. You took him deeper into your mouth until you felt him hit the back of your throat hearing him let out a low moan. 

“Baby your mouth feels so good.” His hand found its way into your hair helping you bob your head on his cock. “You feels so fucking good on my dick baby.” You felt him slowly move your head off him almost like he didn’t want you to let go. He pulled your head up to his and connected your lips to his. You knew he could taste himself on your lips but he didn’t seem to mind as your tongues clashed in a mess of passion. 

“Saeyoung, can I ride you today?” You asked resting your forehead on his as you pulled away from the kiss. He moaned into your ear as he pulled you up onto his lap. 

“Of course baby.” He said helping you maneuver him over to your entrance. You felt him slowly lower you down onto him. You felt a surge of pleasure as he fully sheathed himself into you. You moaned into his shoulder adjusting to his size before gaining your strength to raise your body and fall back down onto him. 

“Fuck Saeyoung, you fell so good inside me.” You cried out, connecting your lips with his as you slowly bounced your hips. His long finger wrapped around your waist helping you move at a steady rhythm. You could feel your legs tremble every time your body weight came crashing down on his cock. 

Saeyoung couldn’t handle the slow pace any longer as he took the liberty to take control, raising your hips and slamming you back down onto him. You moaned loudly at the sudden movement before moving your hips faster to match Saeyoung. You could feel your legs tremble, they felt sore and you knew you wouldn’t be able to hold yourself up for much longer. “Saeyoung, I-I’m gonna cum.” You moaned into his ear as he continued with the same amount of force.

“Then cum baby, I want you to feel good.” He breathed into your ear as he laid your head down on the pillow positioning one of your legs onto his shoulder so he could thrust into you deeper. “You look so beautiful taking in my cock.” He teased as his thrusts became rougher and more erratic. He leaned down connecting your lips as you clenched around him. You wrapped your arms around him pulling him closer to you.

“I’m so fucking close Saeyoung.” You cried against his lips as he thrusts deeper into you, losing himself in the pleasure moaning against your neck before gently biting into your shoulder. “Baby please cum inside me.” You begged knowing he was just as close as you were. You let out one more loud moan before feeling your body orgasm on his cock, the feeling of you clenching around him was enough to send him over the edge. He buried himself deep into you as you felt a warm fluid pump into you. 

Saeyoung slowly pulled out of you, falling to his side. You turned to look at him before connecting your lips together. Saeyoung pulled you into him before resting his head against yours. “I love you.” He whispered. You were already asleep. 

He waited about 30 minutes before getting up and taking a quick shower. He wasted no time using the satellite images to track Saeran’s locations before he went missing. He honestly expected to see photos of his brother being murdered not to see him leaving with none other than Rika. 

He spent 2 hours tracking when they went after running away from the lake he landed on a house in the mountains it seemed as though only Rika occasionally left and went back in, if Saeran is alive then that is where he is. Saeyoung spent another 30 minutes collecting everything he could possibly need including a lockpick and a gun.

He walked into your shared bedroom knowing this would be the last time he’d ever see you like this. He debated forgetting the information he just found, pretending he learned nothing from the information. But he knew it was wrong, he knew if he did that his brother would never be free. He approached you on the bed placing a small kiss on your forehead before collecting his belongings and heading to his parking garage and climbing into one of his cars. He put the location into his GPS and drove away. 

It was about an hour away but Saeyoung parked his car far out of view before pulling out his laptop to hack into whatever security cameras may be watching the area, he waited for 3 hours before he watched Rika open the door and leave. He placed a repeating video on the cameras before collecting his belongings and making his way to the door of the small cabin. 

Once he finally got the door open there he was, Saeran chained to the wall of the small foyer. “Saeran.” He quietly cried before running over to pick the lock on the chain. “I’m sorry I took so long.” He whispered. Saeran was frail; he looked like he hadn’t walked once since being locked up. 

“Saeyoung.” He cried wrapping his arms around his brother as the chains fell. He picked Saeran up running to the door before coming face to face with V.

“I’m surprised it took you so long to find this place.” V started. 

“Don’t try and stop me,” Saeyoung retorted.

“I won’t,” V smirked, “But does Saeran know what took you so long? How for the last 4 months you’ve been fucking his girlfriend?” He questioned taking a step closer to Saeyoung who was holding his brother up. 

“W-what?” Saeran stuttered.

“That’s not true!” Saeyoung shouted, holding Saeran tighter. “W-we can talk about this once you’re safe. But we need to leave.” Saeyoung said, finally just picking Saeran up and running back to his car. He placed Saeran in the passenger seat before getting into the driver seat and driving off in the direction of his house.

As the car ride drove on Saeran finally spoke up “What was V talking about.”

Saeyoung swallowed, “MC and I, we… were intimate together.” He finally explained. “But I was nothing but a replacement for you.” He finished.

“Saeyoung you slept with my girlfriend!” He shouted letting the anger set in.

“We thought you were dead, she was grieving and used me to fill that void.” He said, Saeran could hear the shame in his voice. 

“Even better you took advantage of my grieving girlfriend.” Saeran’s voice was filled with malice as he spoke. 

“Ha, she begged me to take her! You left her in pain! She cried for weeks every single fucking day! I was always a replacement for you, she will never love me like she loves you. I knew as soon as I saved you I would never get to hold her again. But I spent every single day for 4 months searching for you! I never stopped! V’s a liar, yes I was with MC but I never once stopped looking for you.” He finished.

Saeran was silent, had he really hurt you this much? Did he deserve to come home to you after all this time? Did he deserve to have you if Saeyoung was the one who was there for you? “I’m so sorry, I hurt her so much.” His hand made its way to his mouth as tears fell from his eyes. “I don’t deserve to see her again.”

“She wants you more than anything, pull yourself together for her.” Saeyoung said the rest of the car ride home was silent.

You woke up to the sun peaking through the window, you were alone. Saeyoung was missing. You felt sticky from the events of last night, you decided to get up and shower as your legs wobbled on the way to the shower. You felt much better after a hot shower opting to wear a large sweater and a pair of skinny jeans. 

It was around 10:30 once you were done so you walked to the kitchen to make some breakfast, as you were pulling a frying pan out you heard the front door open. You walked back into the living room to greet your boyfriend as you see him hobble in with Saeran wrapped around his arm. You felt tears prick your eyes as you dropped the frying pan on the floor running to Saeran enveloping him in your arms causing you both to fall to the floor. He chuckled at your excitement “Hi baby.” He smiled as you grabbed his face connecting his lips with yours tears streaming down your face.

“Don’t” kiss “Ever” kiss “Fucking” kiss “Leave” kiss “Me” kiss “Again.” You finished before sobbing into his shoulder. “I missed you so much.” You cried harder.

He knew, he always knew this day would come. The day where Saeran would return and he would have to face the reality he tried to avoid.

He knew he was just a replacement.


End file.
